A Friendship
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/Karate Kid 2010/Persahabatan Cheng dan Dre setelah Turnamen Kung Fu digelar./Mind to RnR?


**The Karate Kid isn't mine.**

**A Friendship by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/Karate Kid 2010/Persahabatan Cheng dan Dre setelah Turnamen Kung Fu digelar./Mind to RnR?**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-The Karate Kid-**

Dre Parker. Pemenang mutlak Turnamen Kung Fu minggu lalu. Mengalahkan Cheng dalam turnamen itu adalah kebanggaannya tersendiri.

Bagaimana tidak? Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah bisa menguasai teknik Kung Fu yang diajarkan oleh Mr. Han. Teknik yang mengalahkan teknik Kung Fu _Fighting Dragon_ yang jauh lebih berpengalaman.

Dre bangga akan dirinya sekarang. Terlebih ibunya dan juga Mr. Han dan—oh!—tak lupa Mei Ying, gadis yang dikenalnya selama tinggal di China. Gadis manis yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Dre sudah betah berada di China.

Awal kedatangannya ia sudah merasa tak betah dan membenci hidupnya di China. Ia tahu semua itu karena Cheng. Ia takut dengan Cheng dan kawannya yang telah menghajar dirinya habis-habisan. Seakan Cheng menerornya tiap malam hingga ia selalu menghindar tiap kali melihat Cheng dan kawan-kawan.

Sekarang berbeda. Cheng bukanlah Cheng yang dulu. Bukan lagi bocah nakal yang selalu mengganggu anak yang lemah. Ia sudah belajar dari Dre. Kung Fu bukan untuk membalas dendam ataupun yang lain. Kung Fu adalah teknik pertahanan dan cara untuk menjadi orang yang disiplin.

Suatu ketika, Cheng baru saja keluar dari sekolah Kung Fu Fighting Dragon. Hari menjelang malam. Tak ada lagi cahaya kemerahan di ufuk barat. Cahaya itu telah tergantikan oleh karpet gelap dengan bintang sebagai glitter.

Ia baru saja berlatih Kung Fu bersama pelatihnya hingga malam. Akhir-akhir ini ia rajin latihan Kung Fu karena tak ingin kalah dari Dre. Cheng berjalan sendirian di tengah malam. Suasananya sepi. Hanya lolongan anjing yang terdengar sahut-sahutan dari beberapa rumah penduduk.

Cheng melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan mengistirahatkan organ tubuhnya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan latihan yang begitu keras hingga seluruh tulangnya berbunyi '_krek krek_,'.

Cheng berbelok menuju sebuah perkampungan. Mengambil jalan pintas untuk segera sampai ke rumah. Namun ternyata jalan yang ia ambil bukan jalan yang menguntungkan. Tanpa disadarinya tiga orang misterius mengendap-endap mengikutinya sepanjang ia memasuki area perkampungan yang sepi. Ada niatan jahat di wajah tiga orang misterius itu.

Cheng tak ambil peduli. Ia terus saja berjalan. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah segera pulang dan istirahat. Perjalanan dari sekolah Kung Fu _Fighting Dragon_ ke rumahnya butuh waktu dua puluh menit, jika melalui jalan pintas hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit. Lumayan menghemat waktu lima menit.

Cheng kembali harus melewati sebuah tikungan. Dua kali tikungan lagi dan ia akan sampai tepat di depan 'istana'nya. Namun, seseorang mencegatnya tepat ketika ia berbelok. Seorang dengan wajah garang. Wajahnya memerah karena terpengaruh arak. Ia mundur. Namun, ia sudah dihadang oleh dua orang temannya yang juga terlihat mabuk akibat pengaruh arak.

"Apa mau kalian?" Cheng memasang kuda-kuda. Ia siap kapan saja jika berurusan dengan pertahanan diri.

"Tenang bocah, kami cuma ingin uangmu!" Lelaki di hadapannya maju. Cheng mundur, namun berhenti karena dua orang tadi menghadang. Seorang bertubuh kurus di sebelah kiri dan seorang bertubuh gemuk di sebelah kanan.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Cheng menyerang. Mengeluarkan teknik yang sudah ia kuasai. Sayangnya, pertahanannya roboh karena lelaki berubuh gemuk di belakangnya menahan serangannya dengan melintir pergelangan tangan Cheng. Kemudian lelaki kurus di sebelahnya ikut menendang kaki Cheng hingga jatuh terjerembab. Cheng ingin bangkit, namun punggungnya tertahan oleh kaki laki-laki di hadapannya. Cheng merintih kesakitan. Sama sewaktu Dre ia tendang hingga roboh. Cheng merasa tubuhnya melemas. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi. Tenaganya telah terkuras sewaktu latihan keras yang dilakoninya.

"Kau berani pada kami, huh?" katanya sambil meremas kerah baju Cheng yang telah kotor itu. "Kau nantang? Rasakan ini!" lelaki itu menendang perutnya bertubi-tubi. Rasanya nyeri. Seperti inikah rasanya sewaktu ia menendang tubuh Dre hingga terpental? Cheng benar-benar tak bisa berkutik barang sesentipun. Tubuhnya tertahan oleh dua orang di belakangnya sementara laki-laki di depannya, yang sepertinya adalah bos dari dua orang tadi menendangnya secara bertubi-tubi.

Cheng hanya bisa mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban ketika tangan lelaki garang itu hampir mengenai wajahnya yang sedang mengerang kesakitan. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan pulang dengan babak belur dan uangnya ludes seketika. Ia merasa malu dengan dirinya yang merupakan seorang atlit Kung Fu namun tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya di saat genting.

Lama menunggu, Cheng tak merasakan apa-apa ketika sedetik yang lalu lelaki itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan padanya, jangankan sakit gatal pun tidak. Cheng membuka matanya. Sorot matanya terkejut melihat Dre yang sedang menepis serangan lelaki itu. Sementara dua di belakang Cheng sudah dibereskan. Pantas ia tak merasakan beban apa-apa. Cheng bangkit perlahan, sementara Dre tengah asyik menyerang laki-laki yang telah melukai Cheng. Lelaki itu kemudian kabur setelah merasakan nyeri di setiap anggota tubuhnya, diikuti oleh dua anak buahnya.

Dre menghampiri Cheng dan membantunya berdiri kemudian mengambil tas Cheng yang sempat terjatuh.

"_Thanks_, Dre. Kau datang di saat yang tepat." kata Cheng sambil tersenyum.

"Ah tidak kok, hanya pahlawan yang kebetulan lewat saja." canda Dre seperti biasa hingga membuat Cheng tertawa. Rasa nyeri di perutnya berangsur hilang. Ini kali pertamanya Cheng tertawa karena lelucon garing dari Dre.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa malam-malam di sini?" tanya Cheng.

"Aku baru saja latihan dari tempat Mr. Han," Dre menunjuk sebuah rumah yang agak kumuh. Terdengar suara aneh dari dalam. Mungkin Mr. Han sedang memperbaiki mobilnya yang semoga saja tak akan dirusaknya lagi. "Saat akan pulang aku melihatmu diserang oleh laki-laki tadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dre khawatir dengan Cheng yang merintih kesakitan. Nyeri di perutnya kambuh lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Dre." kilahnya.

"Bagaimana kau tak apa-apa, lihat! Kau sedang kesakitan. Baiklah akan kuantar kau pulang." Dre mengambil _skateboard_ dan sebuah tas yang diletakkan serampangan. Untung saja bukan jaket. Kemudian mengantar Cheng sampai depan rumah.

"_Thanks_, Dre." ucap Cheng sebelum masuk ke rumah.

"_No problem_." jawab Dre dengan gaya khasnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Dre kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan gembira. Mungkin ini adalah awal untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan Cheng.

**-END-**

**-The Karate Kid-**


End file.
